Melissa Drake's Adventure
by RadiantTwilight
Summary: After meeting Hunter and Sophia, Melissa goes on an adventure to stop the greatest threat of all: Malistaire. Melissa has a dark secret that she's keeping. Will she find love and stop Malistaire or will Malistaire use the secret for his own advantage?
1. Chapter 1

In Ravenwood there a new girl has silver hair and yellow eyes wearing a gold robe with silver trim and a matching hat. A boy was walking he has yellow hair and gold robe with matching hat. He said "Move out the way!" She said "Sorry" she mumbled because she was so scared. He said "Just stay out of Wolf way!" He knocked her books down on the floor. The boy and his friend started to laugh at her and leaving.

A boy and a girl came to help her pick her books. The boy has black hair and red robe and the girl has brown hair and red robe with black trim. The boy said "Are you ok?" the girl said "Yea i'm fine." The other girl said "You better watch out from Wolf TrollFist and Ryan LegendBlade or they will made your life worse." the boy said "I'm Hunter DragonCatcher and this is Sophia my sister" Sophia said "What your name." the girl said "My name is Melissa Drake." Hunter said "Melissa uh that name is beautiful." Melissa started to run into her house. Hunter said "Melissa i didn't mean your beautiful i'm mean your name is beautiful."

Melissa open the door slowy. Sophia said "Do you live here?" Melissa said "Yea I live here." Hunter said "Where your parents we want to meet them." Melissa said "I don't have any parents" Hunter and Sophia was very shocked and said "WHAT! WHAT YOU MEAN!?" Melissa said "When i was a baby my mom got sick and she die and my dad give me away." Sophia said "Who is your parents." Melissa said "My parents are Lucas and Destiny."

Hunter said " Hey you can live with us right Sophia." Sophia said "Yea you can live with us." Melissa said "Thank you." they said "Your welcome." Melissa don't want them to know her real parents will they find out or not.

_End of Chapter One_

Melissa Drake is my wizard on Wizard101. Lucas, Hunter, Sophia and Destiny are wizards I made up. Wolf is my friend on Wizard101 and Ryan too.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa pack her wand and spell. Melissa said "Come on Lexi." Hunter and Sophia was confused. Melissa said "Lexi is my Bloodbat." Someone said "What is going on here?" Melissa, Hunter, and Sophia look at a man. A man is yellow robe with blue trim, his head is bald, and have a staff. Melissa said "Cyrus this is Hunter and Sophia. They said I could live with them. Is that okay?" Cyrus said "Nice to meet you. I'm Cyrus Drake. Yes that is okay to live with them." Hunter said "How do you know him?" Melissa said "My father give me to Cyrus and told him to take care of me." Cyrus said "You can come visit me anytime." Melissa said "Thanks Cyrus." Melissa, Hunter, and Sophia left.

Sophia and Hunter port to their house and Melissa teleport to them. Hunter and Sophia's home is a castle, the lake and waterfall is frozen, a secret passage, and a battle area. Melissa said "Wow this castle is huge!" Sophia said "Thanks." Hunter and Sophia show Melissa their house. Hunter said "This is your room." Melissa went to her room. Sophia said "We will come by to see how you are doing." Melissa said "Okay." Hunter and Sophia left Melissa's room. Melissa put her picture of Cyrus Drake on the wall, put her spell book on the desk. Melissa look around and said "Lexi? Where did you go?" Melissa went out of her room to look for Lexie. Melissa saw Sophia talking to Hunter and Hunter and Sophia saw Melissa. Sophia said "Melissa what are you doing?"

Melissa said "I am looking for Lexi i can't find her. Can you help me find her?" Hunter said "Yes we will help find her." Melissa, Huner, and Sophia look everywhere but no luck. Sophia said "Maybe Lexie is outside." They went outside to look for Lexie. Melissa, Hunter, and Sophia split up to find Lexie. Melissa felt something on her head. It was Lexi! Melissa said "Hunter and Sophia I found Lexi." Sophia said "Maybe Lexi wanted to outside." Hunter said Yea I think so." Melissa's head is all the way down. Hunter said "Are you ok Melissa?" Melissa look up and said 'Yea I am okay." Sophia said "Are you sure?" Melissa said "Yea i'm sure.' Hunter said "We will see you tomorrow goodnight." Sophia said "Goodnight." Melissa said "Night." Melissa still think about her secret.

**Will Hunter and Sophia know about Melissa's secret or not to be continued...**


End file.
